B C
by i'm a faller
Summary: Bill faces the everyday challenges of a normal high school What he doesn't let anyone know, however, is that he's really a demon, feared and hated by anyone and everyone who knows who he truly When a problem arises that not even the great Bill Cipher can fix, he must rely on a friend he can barely trust in order to save him and the other Human Bill. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Bill**

I watched the others sleep. I wished I could be resting, too. Instead of staring into the inky darkness that stretched forever.

But I sensed that it was time to do something. And not just because I was itching with boredom. I felt like it was time. Time to wake the others.

**Blake**

I felt something stirring inside of me. At last, I was awake! My icy casing began to slip into the Void below. I stretched my sore, cramped muscles and warmth began to seep into me.

After being trapped in ice for several millennia, even the bland temperature of the Void felt hot. I wanted to surround myself in the cold again, maybe sleep for another thousand years, but since I was awake, I knew that wasn't an option.

Bill was floating in front of me. I looked to my left to see that Bryon was sitting upright and rubbing his head. Why did Bill wake us up? He probably just got bored. But demons like us were not just something to use for personal entertainment.

"So, what's up Bill?" Bryon questioned.

"The time to fulfill the prophecy approaches," Bill said in his weird deep voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. It sounded vaguely familiar, but I guess I forgot whatever it was during the last few thousand years.

"How can you forget? The prophecy we've been expecting our entire lives!" he shouted. His high-pitched, annoying voice had returned, echoing into the nothingness we were trapped in. A glowing blue circle surrounded by symbols formed around him. A pine tree, a question mark, Pac-Man, a bag of ice, scarred heart, glasses, shooting star, llama, star, and a six-fingered hand. Then I remembered. It was the one to break Bill's curse.

"Oh! That one!" Bryon realized. "So does that mean the Ciphers are back in business?" he smirked.

"That's exactly what it means," I said, smiling at my brothers.

**Bryon**

I had to admit I was really excited to get out of my electric shell. My muscles were still pretty stiff from being trapped in lightning for what seemed like (and easily could've been) eternity. I glanced up at Bill, who was fixing his bow tie.

"What are we waiting for?" I inquired.

"Bill to shape-shift into human form," Blake replied. At those words, Bill morphed into his former self. "Also for you," he added.

"Oh, yeah! Heh heh, sorry..." I trailed off. "Where to?"

Bill groaned. "Gravity Falls!" he and Blake yelled in unison.

I searched my mind for the location of Gravity Falls. Once I found it, I opened the seldom used tunnel through the multiverse that led to our desired point in space.

"After you!" I joked, following my brothers through the dark, eery passageway.

**Dipper**

"Who's that?" Mabel squealed. Her eyes were lit up like when she saw a guy she liked. I rolled my eyes before following her finger with my vision. It was some tall, pale teenager wearing a white suit with a purple tie, collar, pockets, and buttons. His pants kept the same snow white color, but his black converse broke the trend. His hair was white, too. It kinda reminded me of Gideon, with the suit and the white hair. Except this guy's hung somewhat messily in his face, although it was still brushed neatly.

"Never talk to strangers. Now let's leave before something bad happens," Grunkle Stan stated. He looked a little nervous. It was weird.

Just then, two more guys came down the street and started talking to the one in white.

One of them had completely messy brown hair and a metallic silver suit with turquoise embellishments. The other had neck length blonde hair with small streaks of gold. He wore a black top hat, gold-ish bow tie, and a jet black suit with gold embroidery, along with an eyepatch.

Stan was twiddling his thumbs in anxiety, but Mabel was squeaking like a hyperventilating hamster. Even though they were across the street, I was able to hear them say something about finding Pine Tree and Shooting Star first.

"We should, uh, probably get out of here. Now!" Stan ordered. Then he hurriedly ran away. I wasn't sure what he was headed towards. Just away.

"Well that was weird," Mabel said.

"Yeah," I agreed. I couldn't help but feel suspicious. "Maybe we should get out of here." Seeing Stan so nervous worried me.

"No way! Are you seeing how hot those guys are?" she exclaimed.

"Mabel! Snap out of it! Have you realized a pattern?" I started. "All the guys you liked and 'dated' turned out being something weird and supernatural. The gnomes, Mermando, and I think it's fair to least call Gideon at abnormal." But she was already halfway across the street. Why did this always happen?

Just as Mabel reached the other side of the road, I realized something. When we first ran into Bill, didn't he mention something about a shooting star and a pine tree? I gulped. If this was set up by Bill, then we were in trouble...

**Mabel**

I was pretty sure my mouth was wide open, but I didn't care. I heard what Dipper said about all of those guys, but I didn't care about that, either.

They seemed like they were glowing. Maybe they were. All of a sudden, one turned around. The one in the black suit. I swear I almost fainted.

"Found Shooting Star!" he announced in a creepily familiar voice. "Now where's Pine Tree?"

The other two dashed over to Dipper, who was almost to this side of the road. He looked kind of confused. I'll admit, I was pretty confused too.

"Here he is!" the one in silver grinned.

The one standing next to me, the one who said something about a shooting star and a pine tree gripped my shoulder.

"Bryan?" he urged.

"Here we go!" the one in the silver exclaimed. I looked over at them. They were still with Dipper, and the one in white was holding his shoulder.

All of a sudden, we were somewhere in the middle of the woods.

Now I knew how I recognized the guy's voice. Brcause he wasn't there. In his place was Bill.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath, inhaling the musty air of the alley I found myself in. I tightened my bow tie and tried,to no prevail, to make my top hat quit hovering an inch above my head.

The chilly Oregon air gave a serene feel to the night, with the crescent

moon shining in all its glory, despite being wedged between a bar full of demon's that despised me and my power and a pizzeria who recently overstocked on anchovies. I hate the smell of fish.

But I had somewhere better to be. With someone better to be with. As Cade called her, "a puny mortal". I snapped my fingers. Now I wore an olive green shirt and dark jeans. No more hat and tie.

I strutted out of the alley and vanished into the night.

* * *

_School's stupid. I don't care how many people like it, but this was the last day of my fourth Junior year. I'm beginning to despise teachers. But it's not like I'm not smart. If I were to be completely honest, I'm kind_ _of a genius. That's not just because I've dissected four frogs in a row. I'm just naturally smart, I guess._

_In school I'm a quiet kid, hardly say a word. I wear a plain t-shirt, jeans, and black converse. Most of my memories from the hallway usually have something to do with being crammed inside a locker. By my doing of course. To hide until the last minute, then run like heck to my next class._

_The bell was about to ring any second now, signaling the end of the lunch period._

_And then she walked over to me._

_I'm not the type of guy who thinks of girls as cute or hot. But I had to admit that Alli was pretty good looking. She had wavy, light brown hair that looked almost blonde, greyish blue eyes, and a slightly squared jaw. Plus she walks like a supermodel, even though she's a tomboy. But one more thing about me: I've never, ever had a crush on a girl._

_"Hey," she started._

_I gave her an awkward, toothless grin._

_"Wanna go get some burgers or somethin' after school?" she asked._

_"Sure!" I replied, along with some sputtering sounds that were meant to come out of me as a laugh._

_She snickered. "Cool! See ya at Out 'n' In, blondie!" she told me, ruffling my hair. "Eight o'clock."_

_"Don't touch my hair!" I detested, shoving her hands away as my hair popped into place. I consider my hair one of my best features. I was vain like that._

_She chuckled some more before turning around to leave. "Just for the record, are you asking me out?" I called out to her. Her head bobbed up and down, a gesture I took to be a nod._

_Unlike most people, who chose to ignore me, she was actually nice to me. Or maybe it was just the fact that she'd even talked to me for the last few weeks. Either way, I was glad to have some company._

_The bell rang._

* * *

And here I was. I snapped out of the memory and slid into the seat at the table next to her.

Even though we were sitting, our height difference was obvious. She was 5'5", and I was 6'2". All demons are tall. I'm the shortest.

She smiled at me. I gave her the same, goofy simper as when she came up to me earlier today. That seemed like forever ago.

"ORDER NUMBER FORTY-TWO!" the man at the counter bellowed. Alli hurried over, and returned with a tray full of food.

"Got you a double cheeseburger and three fries."

Good. I can eat a lot when I'm not even hungry, and right then I was starving. "Thanks!" I murmured.

We divvied up the food. By the end of the meal I knew that her favorite book series was about demons and demon slayers. She's convinced that demons are nothing but pure evil, and their slayers are practically saints.

"Do you know how to kill a demon?" she questioned enthusiastically.

"Yeah. They can die like humans, just not because of age or disease," I explained.

Alli made a noise that was supposed to sound like the one on Jeopardy when no one could get the answer. "Nope! You can't kill them! You can just send them back to the underworld by cutting off their heads!" she corrected smugly. I hadn't answered a single one of her demon trivia questions correct.

"Alli, what if _I_ were a demon?" I asked. "Just some randomness."

She looked thoughtful for a minute, then responded. "Well you're not a demon. You're too nice. And anyway, you couldn't _be_ a demon. You'd be _possessed_ by one." Of course. "But if you were possessed, I'd probably decapitate you." She looked completely serious, like if she knew who I really was, every ounce of her being would have the irresistible urge to murder me.

Then and there, I promised never to tell her my secret.

**Author's Note: Just wanted to let you know that Alli's demon trivia is based off of Helen Oh's Prophecy.**


	3. Hiatus

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to let all of y'all know that I won't be updating on my B C or Sixteen Years stories for a while, because I figured out that it's best to work on one story at a time. Currently that story is Triple Trouble, sequel to Levitation Rises. I recommend that you read them X3!**

**On another note, please vote for me in GrapplingHook's FanFiction Awards Show! I know some of you like my stuff! So pretty please!**

**.:TTYL:.**


End file.
